It is known that, in a disc brake, the brake caliper is arranged astride the outer peripheral edge of a brake disc. In a floating caliper, the brake caliper comprises a floating body moving between the disc along an axis parallel to the axis of rotation of the disc. The floating body has two elongated side formations which are arranged such as to face two respective opposite braking surfaces of a disc. Friction pads are provided, which are arranged between each elongated formation of the caliper and one of the two braking surfaces of the brake disc. The side formations of the caliper body have cylinders suitable to accommodate hydraulic pistons capable of exerting a thrust action on the pads by causing them to abut against the braking surfaces of the disc to exert a braking action on the vehicle. The side formations are connected to each other by one or more bridge portions, which are placed astride the disc. In a fixed brake caliper, the caliper comprises a fixed body having a pair of elongated side portions facing, while in use, two opposite braking surfaces of the brake disc and a pair of bridge portions connecting the ends of the side portions.
In the car industry, there is an increasing demand for a decrease in the weight of the motor vehicle components in order to reduce the fuel consumption and exhaust emissions. The caliper body is, by being fastened to the vehicle suspension and placed astride the disc, one of the non-suspended masses that are desired to be reduced as much as possible. A need is also felt to improve the structural mechanical characteristics of a disc brake caliper, without increasing the caliper body weight.
Floating caliper bodies are known, which are conceived to increase the characteristics of structural rigidity and/or decrease the weight. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,963 proposes a composite caliper body in which an inner reinforcement component is sunk. U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,954 discloses a brake caliper body with a bridge formation and two side formations, which are arranged at a right angle to the bridge. The bridge has at least one hollow chamber therein, which is defined by support walls on all sides thereof